Estúpido
by Sweet Knight
Summary: El Gran Festival de Johto acabó. La multitud rugió implacable felicitando al ganador. Y ahora ella corría hacía la playa, rezando porque él no se hubiese marchado, buscando tan solo que Shuu supiera su verdad, la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Yo no tengo una mansión, ni coches lujosos, ni siquiera alguien que haga la tarea por mí, además de que estoy muy lejos de poseer una cuenta bancaria multimillonaria. No soy Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda o Ken Sugimori, ni mucho menos. Solo soy una desquiciada dispuesta a narrar, en su mayoría, locas historias de amor._

**Summary:** El Gran Festival de Johto acabó. La multitud rugió implacable felicitando al ganador. Y ahora ella corría hacía la playa, rezando porque él no se hubiese marchado, buscando tan solo que Shuu supiera su verdad, la verdad sobre sus sentimientos. ContestShipping.

**Palabras:** 2896.

Shuu/Drew & Haruka/May

**By: Sweet Knight****C:**

"**Estúpido".**

.

.

.

EL viento hacía que el cabello café se le pegara a la cara y por más que ella insistía en hacerlo a un lado para despejar su vista, éste volvía a desacomodarse para interponerse entre su vista y el sendero y sus ojos.

Tropezó por quinta vez en aquel rato y con el pantalón gris más roto que antes se puso de pie nuevamente para seguir corriendo. La meta todavía estaba demasiado lejos, ella lo sabía, pero no había porque rendirse todavía.

Agitada, se detuvo un instante para leer los anuncios que separaban dos caminos, siguió por uno más estrecho señalando con una flecha donde estaba escrita la palabra: "Muelle". Quería verlo, no, más bien lo _necesitaba_, llegar a tiempo era una prioridad.

Bien hubiese podido ir en bicicleta, si Satoshi no la hubiese destruido el día en que se conocieron. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no tenía tiempo para detenerse a mirar a los adorables pokémons silvestres que se le cruzaban en el camino, llevándose a algunos de éstos entre los pies.

— ¡Lo siento! — exclamó Haruka a un pequeño Eevee que había desaparecido de su vista hacía algunos instantes.

Olfateó el fresco aroma de la brisa contra su rostro y supo que estaba cerca de la costa, casi podía ver el atardecer asomarse al final de aquel camino terrenal lleno de frondosos árboles. En otros momentos hubiera tenido miedo de ir sola, por si algún gigantesco Pokémon de los bosques la hubiera atrapado, pero en aquellos momentos solo una persona se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

_Shuu de LaRousse_, Haruka no dejaba de pensar en ver su imagen aún sobre el muelle, o la cara que pondría al verla, a decir verdad; tampoco había pensado en qué decir exactamente. Sus preciosos ojos color zafiro brillaron cuando muy a lo lejos distinguió el azul del agua chisporrotear contra las rocas de la costa. Detestaba que el Gran Festival se hubiese llevado a cabo tan lejos de los embarcaderos, odiaba no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que tenía que hacer, pero se odiaría más a si misma si no lograba llegar a tiempo.

El mar cada vez estaba más cerca, podía escuchar el sonido de las olas estamparse contra las rocas o desmoronarse en la orilla. El olor a agua salada le embriagaba los pulmones y sabía que en unos instantes podría sentir la caliente arena metiéndose entre los dedos de sus pies. Pero mucho más importante_: Pronto lo vería._

A él, cuyos preciosos ojos esmeralda la hacían sentir que la gravedad no era la que tenía el poder de sujetarla a la tierra, si no su mirada. El cabello alborotado y revuelto contra el naranja del cielo, haciéndolo ver de un verde más oscuro. Se moría de ganas por ver esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, quería volver a sentir sus níveos dedos tocando los suyos, acariciándolos, aunque fuese por un efímero instante mientras le regalaba una de sus preciadas rosas rojas.

Mucho más cerca de su destino, sus ojos vislumbraron el muelle de la playa tallado en madera de roble puro. Una sonrisa apareció en su rojizo rostro y con la zurda se dedicó a apartar aquellas perladas gotas de sudor de su rostro: Iba a lograrlo, como que se llamaba Haruka.

Era cierto que al saber que él se había marchado, había salido tan rápido del Centro Pokémon, que olvido peinarse, llevar ropa decente y hasta de ponerse los zapatos, pero ella le restaba importancia al asunto, lo único que quería era evitar que Shuu, _su Shuu_ se fuera sin saber la verdad sobre ella, sobre sus sentimientos.

El Gran Festival de Johto había acabado apenas la noche pasada y los resultados habían sido realmente sorprendentes, Haruka, a pesar de haberse quedado en los cuartos de final se sentía orgullosa de sí misma y sobre todo feliz por haberlo intentado, además su rostro se llenó de alegría cuando por fin los jueces anunciaron al ganador. Y es que por fin el sueño de uno de los dos se había hecho realidad, de un segundo a otro, cuando todos - hasta ella – habían creído saber el resultado, la situación se volteó y la multitud rugió implacable de alegría y estalló en aplausos; Un nuevo campeón había surgido.

Haruka no pudo evitar derramar un par de conmovedoras lágrimas por aquellos instantes. Shuu, _su Shuu_, lo había logrado. Trató de acercarse a él, pero todos los concursantes y sus fastidiosas admiradoras (que ella aborrecía, por cierto), la habían asfixiado en el intento y en toda la noche no pudo lograr acercarse. Se fue a dormir muy molesta pensando únicamente en felicitarlo a primera hora al día siguiente, sin embargo ahora se culpaba y maldecía internamente por haber despertado casi a las cinco de la tarde. Para cuando fue a preguntar por él, Joy-San le había dicho que su barco zarpaba en una hora. Y esa era la situación, Haruka había desperdiciado además demasiado tiempo debatiéndose entre ir o no. Y al final de cuentas siguiendo los instintos de su corazón salió corriendo, para rato después encontrarse como justo ahora.

Sus pies se quedaron inmóviles un segundo cuando la tierra dejo de ser dura y rocosa para convertirse en fina y suave. Había llegado a la playa.

Se amarró la pañoleta verde al cabello que llevaba peculiarmente suelto y continuó corriendo. Todos los barcos estaban allí en alguna especie de orden, pero ella solamente estaba interesada en uno, lo divisó al observar un montón de coordinadores de su región subiendo a el.

Lo buscó con la mirada desesperada y el corazón se le detuvo cuando lo vio ahí parado, despreocupadamente recargado contra un poste, cruzado de brazos.

—¡SHUU! — Su voz estaba tan seca que más bien debió oírse como el berrido de un Ónix rugiendo de enojo o quizá el de un Snorlax muerto de hambre —. ¡SHUU! — volvió a gritar mientras se abría paso entre el gentío para llegar hasta él.

El aludido levantó la vista extrañado de escucharla y la encontró parada frente a él. Haruka le dedico una de sus amplias sonrisas y el pelos verdes arqueó una ceja luego de examinarla detenidamente… y darse cuenta, claro, de que llevaba el pijama puesto.

— ¿Haruka? — inquirió con una mueca entre sus labios, la chica frunció el ceño ante el gesto — ¿Sucede algo?

La chica de ojos tan azules como el mar que oleaba bajo sus pies, pareció meditar un momento y se rascó la cabeza un segundo después.

—Etto… Bueno… — balbuceó volviendo a sonreír.

Shuu se llevó las manos a los bolsillos en señal de impaciencia. — No tengo todo el día, debo tomar ese barco — dijo y señaló la embarcación. Haruka se sintió más presionada que antes.

Un sonrojo surcó las mejillas de la chica y de pronto las manos le sudaban: Las escondió detrás de su espalda y trago saliva abrumada.

— ¡Shuu! ¡Muchísimas felicidades! — le dijo con entusiasmo y las manos al aire — Me alegro que fueras tú el ganador.

El aludido sonrió de medio lado, como usualmente lo hacía cuando se sentía alagado y apartó el lacio fleco que le caía sobre la frente con un movimiento elegante.

—Gracias. — Le dijo y luego su sonrisa se tornó maligna — Pero ¿Sabes? Eso debiste decirlo ayer, cuando gané.

Haruka se cruzó de brazos, indignada — Yo no tengo la culpa de que tus estúpidas admiradoras sean tan estúpidamente estúpidas como para no dejarme felicitar a mi estúpido rival ganador del estúpido Gran Festival de la estúpida región de Johto. — espetó con furia. A Shuu le parecía como un Arbok que escupía veneno por la boca.

Arqueó una ceja verde y volvió a sonreír — Haruka, querida. Existen otros adjetivos además de "estúpido" para calificar a las personas, te sugiero los investigues porque creo que abusas de este. — siseó arrastrando las palabras con desdén.

La castaña se limitó a sacarle la lengua como una chiquilla. Gesto que él no paso por algo y de alguna manera le pareció increíblemente adorable.

—Vale, te perdono. — atinó a decir él. Haruka no pensó en hacer un drama por eso, porque anticipo que se sacaría lo mismo.

El sudor y temblor volvió a invadir sus manos cuando recordó el _otro_ motivo por el que estaba allí, _el más fuerte._

—¿Eso era todo? — inquirió su rival — porque ya debo irme y…

— ¡No! — Esta vez la voz de la castaña se escuchó como el gemido de un pidgeot al que le han arrancado las alas — Yo, etto…

¡Joder! Las piernas le flaqueaban y pudo haberse caído si por accidente alguien se hubiera recargado contra su hombro. Shuu no dijo nada más, esperaba con más impaciencia que antes y amenazaba con subir ya a la embarcación que estaba a punto de partir, donde ya todos habían subido.

Paso un rato, lleno de súbdito silencio. Haruka en realidad parecía haberse quedado sin voz, porque por más que abría la boca, la voz no le fluía. Aunque si hubiera sido así solo habría espetado palabras vagas e incoherentes, que solo hubiese logado desesperar aún más al muchacho. Shuu, al ver que no hablaba, sonrió con suficiencia, se despidió como los marineros, murmuró un quedo _"Hasta la Vista"_ y se dio la vuelta para empezar a subir la rampa.

Haruka estaba verdaderamente molesta consigo misma y con sus cuerdas bucales, por supuesto. Ya no quedaba tiempo, las posibilidades de volver a verlo en poco tiempo eran escasas…

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo más su cuerpo actúo por cuenta propia, movido, seguramente, por los hilos de su corazón y puso un pie sobre la rampa mientras que con un brazo le tomaba la mano a su rival y lo hacía volverse hacía ella de la manera más brusca. Shuu estaba aturdido, pero Haruka no le dio tiempo de reprochar ya que sin saber cómo ni porqué, le plantó un beso en los labios. Fue algo busco, solo presionó su boca contra la de él, no siendo una experta en cuanto a besos. Y efímero, porque así como comenzó, así también terminó.

Una Haruka más roja que una manzana de buena cosecha empujo a un Shuu con la boca llegando hasta el piso dentro del barco y corrió, tan lejos como sus exhaustos pies le permitieron, en busca de un lugar en el cual su roja cara estuviese a salvo.

Escuchó a sus espaldas el sonido que hacen los barcos al zarpar y se tiró entre algunos arbustos, donde dejo su cuerpo descansar sobre el fresco pasto mientras se llevaba las manos a los labios y una descarga eléctrica le recorría la espalda aun recordando el contacto anterior.

.

.

.

No fue sino hasta que el sol tuviese horas oculto tras las enormes montañas y la brisa nocturna aliviara el calor de cualquiera, que Haruka se apareció por el Centro Pokémon.

— ¡Haruka-Chan! — la llamó una preocupada enfermera Joy, saliendo de atrás de su escritorio, ella simplemente le dedico una tímida sonrisa. — Me dejaste muy preocupada, ¡y mira como vienes!

La aludida, que se sentía como una niña pequeña siendo regañada por su madre por haber salido a jugar hasta tarde, al fin tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta del aspecto que traía encima. El pantalón que usaba para dormir: roto de rodillas para abajo, la camisa suelta de color verde; manchada de tierra por la infinidad de veces que estuvo en el piso. Y los pies descalzos llenos de raspadas y heridas.

—Será mejor que vayas a bañarte y vuelvas para ver qué podemos hacer con esos pies. — demandó la enfermera de cabello rosa.

—Sí, Joy-San.

Haruka dio un largo suspiro cuando entró a su habitación y se recargó contra la puerta que cerraba a sus espaldas.

—Que estúpida fui… — susurró.

—Enserio, tengo que comprarte un diccionario, usas demasiado ese adjetivo. — dijo con arrogancia una voz en la penumbra del lugar.

Y aunque el responsable estuviera oculto, ella había reconocido su voz de inmediato. Se sonrojó violentamente y miro todo el cuarto, aterrada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Shuu? — se atrevió a preguntar con la voz entrecortada.

—Oh, no irías a creer que me iba a ir así como así después de lo que hiciste — espetó su voz nuevamente con tono cansino. Un rechinido hizo que Haruka dirigiera sus orbes azules hasta el extremo de la cama. Encendió la luz rápidamente y lo encontró sentado sobre ésta, justo en la posición que lo esperaba, con una Rosa roja descansando entre sus manos (cosa en la que ella no reparó). Sus ojos se encontraron un instante.

Azul contra verde. Verde contra azul.

—Necesito una explicación. — exigió él.

Haruka apartó la vista y la puso sobre el suelo de madera, avergonzada.

— ¿Es obvio, no? — inquirió —. Y si vienes a avergonzarme sobre el asunto, será mejor que te vayas.

Shuu, que la miraba intensamente, se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a ella. — ¿Hay algo en lo que hiciste de lo que debas avergonzarte? — atinó a preguntar con tono morboso logrando hacer sonrojar aún más a la chica si es que eso era posible.

—No. Pero es bochornoso. — admitió.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

—No lo sé. Pero no tenía opción… — murmuró ella y se encogió de hombros —. Te ibas y no sabía cuándo volvería a verte. La voz se me había escapado por los nervios.

Shuu la miró con profundidad y después la acorraló contra la puerta. Haruka no hizo más que enfrentarlo con la mirada aunque todavía avergonzada.

—Que… Quería que te quedaras. — Dijo casi en un susurro, con la voz temblorosa — No quería dejar de… verte.

Por alguna razón a Shuu le encantó oír eso provenir de los atractivos labios de su rival. Sonrió de medio lado complacido acercó su rostro un poco más al de la chica.

—Debiste pedirlo. — Murmuró. Bajó sus manos buscando las de ella y cuando las encontró las entrelazó.

Haruka estaba muda sintiendo la textura de los dedos de Shuu contra los suyos. Ese día de pronto no era tan malo…

—Creía que ibas a burlarte.

Shuu soltó una carcajada ahogada y rozó su nariz con la de ella —. ¿Cómo burlarme de la chica más hermosa sobre el planeta? — susurró des entrelazó su zurda para con la rosa que aún sujetaba acariciar la tersa cara de la castaña que se estremeció al contacto de ésta cuando pasó por sus labios. Luego Shuu la tomó por la barbilla — Joy-San no sabe que estoy aquí… Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Haruka no tuvo tiempo de responder a eso, porque los labios de él se posaron sobre los suyos con suavidad. La besó con ternura, con deseo, como si llevara demasiado tiempo reprimiendo un montón de sentimientos y en un solo beso los dijera todos. Ella no tardó en corresponder, aunque con torpeza. Shuu sonrió aún con su boca pegada a la suya al sentir el torpe movimiento inocente de la castaña, pero él supo cómo guiarla, le relamió los labios y poco a poco profundizó el beso.

Se separaron lentamente cuando sus pulmones rugieron por aire y sus frentes chocaron. La mirada de Shuu era intensa y la de Haruka tímida.

—Yo tampoco quería irme… — Musitó. A decir verdad se había entristecido bastante al no haber recibido felicitación por parte suya. Puso la rosa roja entre las manos de ella y se apartó un poco.

—Entonces… No te vayas nunca. — le dijo ella con una sonrisa que a él se le antojo perfecta. — Quédate conmigo, Shuu.

Ahora, el aludida estaba más seguro que nunca del porque le gustaba tanto escuchar su nombre solo cuando ella lo decía. Se fue a sentar sobre la cama y ella lo siguió de inmediato, esperando una respuesta. Shuu la rodeó con un brazo y la halo para quedar ambos acostados sobre la blanda cama. Haruka se acurrucó en su pecho sin apartar su azul mirada de él.

Luego de mirar el techo por un buen rato el muchacho se volvió y le sonrió como nunca. No era una sonrisa irónica, ni torcida, ni burlesca, era una sonrisa pura, de esas que la habían enamorado junto con ese montón de pequeños detalles. El chico le acarició el rostro con detenimiento mientras le decía — Entonces, me quedaré contigo, pequeña estúpida.

Haruka frunció el ceño todavía sonriendo y le dio un pequeño golpe al costado de su brazo. — ¡Hey! No abuses del adjetivo. — le dijo con ternura.

Shuu rió con ganas antes de acomodarle un mechón tras la oreja a la castaña y decirle muy cerca del oído — La próxima vez que corras a declarártele a alguien, no olvides ir presentable.

Haruka volvió a besarlo de manera casi efímera y después volvió a golpearlo. — Eres un estúpido, ¿Sabías? — Shuu asintió lentamente mientras reía, ella se aferró a su torso — Pero eres _mí estúpido…_

_._

_._

_._

N/a:

¡Hola Mundo!

Ya estoy de vuelta con este One-Shoot. La verdad, a mi me encanta Pokémon, solo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad (O más bien la imaginación) como para escribir un Fic. Drew/Shuu es mi personaje favorito luego de Kasumi/Misty, y la verdad esta pareja es, a mi parecer, la mejor de todas C:

Bueno, sé que está algo raro, es la primera vez que manejo estos personajes, así que si hay algo demasiado OC, no se frustren o dejen de leer, al contrario, es mi primera vez, denme un chance :D

En fin! Ya saben lo que dicen, hay que dejar Reviews, no hace daño, no nos tardamos mucho y a mi: Me harán feliz por todo un día. ¡Nadie pierde, todos ganamos!

Y si prefieres mantenerte anónimo, de cualquier manera muchísimas gracias por leer.

Espero volver a esta sección, pronto.

¡Hasta la vista! ¡AJUAA!

Mitche-Sempai :3


End file.
